fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Quest Episode 1: A New Era
Episode 1 of UQ (Bakugan Universal Quest. BTW THIS IS A REMAKE, I WILL BE REMAKING EPISODES 1-5. Was this episode great? IT WAS AWESOME It's Great Okay Bad Prologue It all started, in the cosmos, of Vestroia, during the War against Naga, there was something else happening while Dan and the others were fighting the gatekeepers, a mysterious Bakugan known as Pyrus Searing Dragonoid, who was known as Draco, saw the chaos and combined worlds, suddenly, a dark matter started attacking, but Draco hit it back, and fell into an unknown portal to somewhere... Draco fell into Earth, as a ball, and crashed into a small Brawler known as Zero Surai, Zero met Draco and they developed a great friendship, thus, Zero and Draco lived on to be strong brawlers, untill one day, where he is 13, he notices the famous "Bakugan Battle Brawlers", which they are fighting a huge colossal cyborg like monster (Mechtavius Destroyer), he then see's the monster being destroyed, and then gets a liking to those Battle Brawlers, especially the brown haired one, (Dan), Zero then aim's to be the strongest Brawler in Bakugan City, attempting to surpass Dan. Episode The episode takes place in a school in Bakugan City, Zero is friends with Mary Enkai, and Shinobi Kossori, the school is dedicated to Bakugan brawling (and education of course.) Zero and his friends are out of school, and enter the Brawling Domes to have another great battle, a cocky Brawler known as Buzuki challenges Zero in a fight, saying he is the best brawler and will slam other opponents with his super strength brawling skills. Zero then agrees to battle Buzuki. Buzuki throws the Field Card, and changes the environment to a rocky canyon, YUGIOH RIPOFF. Buzuki sends out his own Bakugan, Pyrus Belzebi, a insect like Bakugan, and starts off with the first attack, he activates an ability, Insectoslash, which makes Belzebi slash with it's claws and lands a hit on Zero's guardian Bakugan, Draco. Zero then smiles and says to Buzuki that he is a good opponent, but he won't stand his attack, Zero uses an ability - Searing Tornado, which causes Draco to spin like a tornado with fire surrounding him. Draco crashes into Belzebi, and instantly defeats it. Buzuki's BakuLife points then turn to 0 with just one attack, showing Zero's amazing power. Buzuki then cries that he lost, and Shinobi reacts in a silent annoyed way. Meanwhile in the background, a young Brawler known as Akie runs to Zero, complimenting how his battling skills are awesome. Zero says thanks back to Akie, and Mary asks who Akie is, Akie introduces himself as Akie Shinto, and also shows his Bakugan, Haos Akisune. Akisune then introduces himself to Zero and the others' Bakugan, Draco, Zephyros, and Apophis. Akie also says that he will be heading to the Bakugan City Arena, where he is going to have a big battle with some person named Rex. Zero then says he is totally going there, and Mary and Shinobi agree to come with Akie too. Zero and the others arrive at the Bakugan City Arena, where Zero, Mary, and Shinobi are sitting in the sidelines watching Akie. The announcer announces the two Brawlers fighting, he introduces Akie Shinto, who uses his strong Bakugan, Akisune. The announcer introduces his opponent, the tough Subterra charger, Rex, who uses Subterra Rokolex, a rock monster like Bakugan. The Announcer announces the stadium that Akie and Rex will be fighting in, the Forest Stadium. Akie sends out the Gate Card and starts out with the ability Glimmering Sun which blinds Rokolex; The Brawler activates Stone Hazard and sharp rocks appear on the stadium, one hitting Akisune, nearly defeating Akisune. The Brawler tells Rokolex to smash Akisune up, as the end has set, Akie quickly uses the ability "Blast Shield" to defend from an incoming attack; The announcer says Rex had him on the ropes, but this could be a twist! Rex starts to get very angry and commands Rokolex to use the ability Cliff Hanging which defeats Akisune, now Akie has 50% BakuLife (Life Points) and Rex is beating him, they both send out their Bakugan next, they start using basic attacks and damage themselves a lot, Akie activates the ability Light Block which makes Rex from not activating any ability for a short time, Akie tells Akisune to use their strongest ability, Shining Buster! which surrounds Akisune in a bright light which targets Rokolex and defeats him. The great power of the attack caused Rex to have 40% BakuLife, Rex gets very angry, he then tells Rokolex he better not lose this time. The last round begins as Rex uses the ability Mega Hammer which makes Rokolex to try to crush Akisune, but no luck, Akisunes speed quickly dodged the attack. Akisune uses the ability Light Storm and pushes Rokolex back with immense power. Rex pounds his fist saying to destroy Akisune this time, Rex uses the ability Crushing Rampage which causes Rokolex to go on an outrage, he charges to attack Akisune with his vengeful power while Akie uses his strongest attack again, Shining Buster. Just before that can happen, the announcer yells out that their BakuLife is even, which means either Brawler could win! Rokolex charges with its strength and Akisune speeds to attack, the powerful attacks then collide! Who won? The smoke clears up, Akisune has fell to the floor, while Rokolex is seen very damaged and about to fall to the floor as well, Akisune then turns into ball form. The battle is over, and Rex won, Rex jumps for joy and says that Akie is weak, he was never able to beat me anyway. Akie then gets angry and leaves the Bakugan Arena, thinking about Rex and his loss. Zero and his friends then feel bad for Akie, as he got demolished in the fight, Zero says that he will train him to become stronger, and Akie agrees to get help. Throughout their training, Akie is fighting Zero's friends, and completing several challenges involving strength. Akie then finds Rex, in which he tells him that he wants to battle him again, and how he will defeat him this time, Rex laughs and says to Akie that he could try, but he will never be able to defeat him. Rex agrees to the rematch, and leaves. The next day in the Bakugan Arena in Bakugan City, Akie and Rex are face to face, the rematch that will decide it. The Announcer announces the stadium, which is known as the Stone Canyon stadium. Rex sets the Gate Card, and the battle begins as Rex starts the first attack and makes Rokolex attacks with Mega Hammer and hits Akisune immediatly, Akie remembers his training and tells Akisune not to give up, Akisune builds up his speed and begins to tackle Rokolex, Rex orders Rokolex to use their new move Fiery Pulse and blasts spheres of fire to try to hit Akisune, Akisune dodges every attack in a split second with his new built up speed, Rex yells at Rokolex and activates the ability Hyper Shaker and shakes the ground, causing Akisune to stop, Akie says that a little thing cannot stop him and Akie uses the ability Shining Buster and defeats Rokolex, now, Rexs BakuLife is 50%. Rex then gets very angry and remembers the same thing happened, the 1st round he always lost to the powerful Shining Buster ability. The 2nd round begins as Rex uses his strongest ability already, Crushing Rampage and Rokolex begins to smash Akisune; Akisune is very damaged, this may be a close match, Akie tells Akisune to never give up in battle, with their new training, Akie activates Shining Buster and unleashes even more power then before, Rex tells him he will destroy Akisune once and for all and activates a even stronger and deadlier move then Crushing Rampage, Rex orders Rokolex to use the ability, Crushing Outrage. As Akisune and Rokolex use their powerful strength, nobody knows who will win, Akie yells charge to Akisune as Akisune and Rokolex collide their attacks. Rokolex then is smashed into a wall and turns into ball form, the battle is over, Akie wins! Rex is very angry and then leaves the arena, frustrated. Zero tells Akie that he did a great job, Akie tells Zero and the others that he is thankful that he trained him. Zero replys saying no problem. Zero and his friends, including Akie exit the Bakugan City arena, where Zero suddenly asks Akie if they can join his team, known as the New Battle Brawlers, Akie then leaps for joy and says "Yes!", and Zero lets him join in the team. Shinobi then walks near Zero, requesting that they should battle again, because he has gotten stronger. Akie then says "Zero and Shinobi battled before?" Mary tells Akie that Zero and Shinobi were childhood friends, and rivals too, they had intense battles, but judging by how Shinobi is battling lately, this is going to a big battle. Akie understands, and says "It sure looks like..." Zero and Shinobi then say "Lets Brawl!" Ending the episode. (End) Preview Zero: Next time on Bakugan Universal Quest, it's time to battle Shinobi once again, he's got amazing skills, and his Ventus Zephyros is a fast and amazing Bakugan, but me and Draco are totally gonna win this one, no sweat, next time, Clash Of Strength. Category:UQ